


Day 10

by CrimsonfireSilvermelody



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Blood, F/M, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Language of Flowers, Revolver | Kougami Ryouken & Zaizen Aoi & Miyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonfireSilvermelody/pseuds/CrimsonfireSilvermelody
Summary: Day 10 of yugioh rarepairs week it was either soulmate au or hanahaki disease.I call this ship Comashipping because Miyu was in a coma because of Lightning, Aoi was in a coma cause of the Another virus and Ryoken's dad was put into a coma.





	Day 10

Aoi had awoken to a strange sensation in her stomach. Her throat spasmed and she rushed into the bathroom and she threw up blood and what looked like to be blue, pink, and purple petals.

"Oh no..."

* * *

She kept the secret to herself, avoiding questions when others asked where she ran off to and why she has to use the bathroom so many times a day.

But the coughing got worse.

"Aoi, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Ryoken, I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Dead silence. Did he suspect something was wrong with her health?

"Is this about Miyu?"

"Eh?"

"I know how you feel about her, but," he coughed, silently cursing at his luck, "I hope that doesn't change things between us for the worse."

"Ryoken..."

She squeezed his hand softly, wondering if he was sick like she was.

* * *

"Ah, Aoi, they're going to let me out of the hospital soon," Miyu smiled brightly, in a positive mood.

"Oh really? That's great!"

"There's just one thing though..."

"Eh?"

"The hospital is concerned because I keep coughing up blood, I'm wondering if you know why, since you've also been in my position before."

"I... I don't know, maybe its because our viruses were different and while the Hanoi only wanted to use me back then, Lightning was trying to kill us all?"

Miyu looked down at their joined hands with a slight blush.

"Well... That makes sense... Thank you for telling me..."

"No problem." 

* * *

Two different people Aoi realized she had feelings for. 

She now coughed up branches and whole flowers along with the usual amounts of blood.

"Ryoken, I don't feel so good." 

"Aoi!"

He caught her in his arms as she passed out from the blood loss her disease had caused her and took her to the hospital as quickly as he could.

Miyu, barely about to sign out of the hospital, caught sight of a comatose Aoi and followed.

"What happened to her?!"

"She passed out," Ryoken replied softly.

"Why did she pass out?"

"I don't know."

They both coughed roughly at the same time, blood and petals of blues, pinks and purples on their hands.

They both looked at each other and then back at Aoi.

They knew.

* * *

 

Aoi woke up days later to the sight of both Ryoken and Miyu sleeping on the chairs beside her hospital bed.

She smiled softly at the sight of them both, a new airyness in her chest and a sense of relief and freedom filling her to her core.

"Hey... Sleepyheads get up."

They both shifted awake slowly, stretching and yawning until they both caught sight of the girl that woke them up, the girl they both loved.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hollyhock flowers can be many different colors so I thought it would be cool to write a story with a rare ot3 including them for Aoi.  
> I'm still getting used to this site xD (and consistently writing again)


End file.
